Young Master Qin
Young Master Qin was a man who called upon the help of Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian, and Lan Sizhui to deal with a Fierce Corpse. Appearance Young Master Qin's appearance is not described. Personality Young Master Qin seemed to believe quite firmly in the idea that servants should know their place, as he attributed pride to his grandmother's servant once the boy attended school with him. Novel, Chapter 121 Additionally, Young Master Qin appeared to have been hot-tempered, as he reluctantly admitted beating the servant after discovering that he lost his grandmother's jade pendant. While Wei Wuxian speculated that this led to the servant's leg being permanently crippled, Young Master Qin refused to say if this was the case. Novel, Chapter 122 Overall, Young Master Qin seemed hesitant to take responsibility and admit his wrongdoings, as he frequently chose to either lie or omit large portions of the truth. Novel, Chapter 120.5 History After a Fierce Corpse with a crippled leg began visiting his household at night, Young Master Qin happened by chance to encounter Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian, and Lan Sizhui. He entreated their assistance, but when Wei Wuxian sensed that he lied to them, he lied in return. Wei Wuxian told Young Master Qin the hopping fierce corpse could not breach his threshold, and thus he had no need of swords or talismans. Thus, the three cultivators went to rest in the small, elegant Bamboo Cottage nearby, as it was owned by the Gusu Lan Sect. Novel, Chapter 120.5 That night, Young Master Qin was frightened to realize that, despite its crippled leg, the corpse could, in fact, leap into the air and enter his courtyard. He returned to the Gusu Lan Sect cultivators the next day, and admitted he did know the corpse after all. Novel, Chapter 120.5 The crippled fierce corpse was a former servant of his grandmother's, who had even been allowed to attend schooling with Young Master Qin and his classmates. When the servant stubbornly refused to believe he was wrong on a matter, Young Master Qin and his classmates chased him away. The servant died two years previously, after suffering a fall while drunk. Novel, Chapter 121 That night, the fierce corpse took on the appearance of Master Qin's wife to persuade him to grant him entrance. Madam Qin had actually fled to her parents' after the corpse began approaching, and had no reason to return. Disturbed, Master Qin again approached the Gusu Lan Sect cultivators and confessed to having given the servant a jade pendant of his grandmother's, then beating him when he lost it. Novel, Chapter 121 Wei Wuxian inquired if the beating was responsible for his broken leg, and Young Master Qin amended his story to clarify that he had sent his servants to beat the servant. Thus, he did not know about the leg, and was not responsible. Novel, Chapter 122 Wei Wuxian then insisted that Lan Sizhui had to guard the doors that night, as he was the only virgin with considerable yang energy around. When Young Master Qin requested that Lan Wangji guard the door instead, presuming him to be a virgin, Wei Wuxian burst into laughter. Novel, Chapter 122 That night, Lan Sizhui battled the corpse, mixing the techniques of the Gusu Lan Sect, the Yunmeng Jiang Sect, and the Qishan Wen Sect. When Wei Wuxian asked why the fight was taking so long, Lan Sizhui claimed that the corpse kept evading him, as if it did not want to harm him. Wei Wuxian then kicked open the door and allowed it to approach Young Master Qin. Novel, Chapter 122 In the corpse's hand was the jade pendant the servant had lost. After tying it around Young Master Qin's neck, the servant's corpse departed at last. Novel, Chapter 122 References Category:Characters Category:Misc. Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters